Love and Soccer Balls
by Nine1
Summary: Cute, fluffy one-shot Daikeru. Daisuke and Takeru talk on a soccer field.


A/N: A cute little thing I just started writing for no apparent reason. I felt like writing a cute little one-shot with these two adorable Digiboys. This is also a little belated birthday present to myself. My birthday was on the 20th. Also, this is to celebrate me getting my permit! Yay.

Warning: Two boys making out on a soccer field. If that makes you want to barf, do me a favor and don't read this. Oh, and it's very fluffy. Yaoi, yuri mentioned in a tiny part. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or the characters.

Love and Soccer Balls

"Why are you sitting all alone here in the middle of the soccer field?"

Takeru glanced up behind himself at the boy looking down at him. 

"Someone once told me that they used to do this very thing, wishing for the one they loved, every day during lunchtime. Just sitting here and imagining himself and that special person playing a game of soccer, one tripping and falling on the other, and ending with a sweet first kiss. Now, he has that person, and they're very happy together."

"Let me guess, it happened just like in his fantasy?"

"Yup. He asked his crush to play a game of soccer, and 'accidentally' tripped him and 'accidentally' fell on him."

"Two guys?"

"Yeah. Er, why?"

"No reason. Just making sure."

Takeru relaxed. "Oh."

Daisuke sat beside him and stared out over the soccer field. Takeru stared at him for a while and then broke the silence. "What are you doing?"

"Imagining me and my special person, the way you explained it."

Takeru tensed slightly. "Hikari doesn't like to play soccer," he mumbled.

"Who said anything about Hikari?"

The blonde looked up. "You don't like her anymore?"

"Hell no. Found someone so much better."

Takeru blushed and looked back down. "So you already like someone, huh?"

"Yeah. Actually, I liked them all along. I just sort of...hid it." Daisuke smiled. "And what about you? Who are you imagining?"

"Um, no one."

"You still like Hikari?"

"No...not anymore. I did, a long time ago. After a while I stopped liking her...after the first time we went to the Digiworld. I met someone else."

"Oh, did you?" Daisuke asked slyly.

"Yeah," Takeru mumbled again.

They both continued to stare out across the soccer field. After a while, Daisuke stood up, shifting from foot to foot. Takeru glanced up at him expectantly.

"Takeru, do you...uh...do you want to play soccer with me?" Daisuke asked hurriedly.

Takeru's eyes widened. After a while, he realized Daisuke was frantically waving a hand in front of his face and snapped out of it. "Yeah. Yeah, I do, Dai."

"You do?" he asked, feeling as if this was too good to be true.

"Yes, I do," Takeru replied, more confidently this time, and smiling.

They both blushed and Daisuke scrambled to snatch up a soccer ball that he had left a few feet away. As they ran out onto the center of the field, Taichi and Yamato walked up to the field and watched them. 

"Look, does that remind you of something?" Taichi asked the tall blonde.

Yamato laughed and smiled at his boyfriend. "That's exactly what you would do, just sit there all day. I remember the day you stopped, I finally asked you why the hell you'd sit there day after day, and out of the blue, you asked me to play soccer."

"And then I tripped you, and we fell onto the field..." Taichi trailed off as he noted Takeru and Daisuke were now sprawled on the ground, the soccer ball long forgotten, and the redhead bending down to give the younger blonde a hesitant first kiss.

"And here we are," Yamato finished, taking Taichi's hand in his own and smiling warmly.

"Oh boy, another couple of Digidestined to reveal to the rest."

"I think we've made it a ritual, love. Sora making Mimi play soccer with her, with the same result...and a week later, Jyou and Koushirou."

"It's the official way to tell someone you're in love with them. Shove them onto the ground during a soccer game and kiss them stupid."

They both laughed. "Well, it seems to be working...a little too well, in fact. Let's go separate them before they take their shirts off or something," Yamato said, walking towards the couple making out on the grass.

Taichi followed more slowly, smiling. Nothing like a little mix of love and soccer balls.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Hehehe. How cute. I had to mention Taito, just had too. You understand, right? Of course you do. Review, please, pretty please.


End file.
